User blog:BrandonLane/Brandon the Vampire Slayer: Test Pilot
It was nine o' clock at night, and the cheer-leaders still sat in the gym practicing non-stop. "Two, four, six, eight, we Red Bulls will alienate!" Nasia Artist screamed while doing a synchronized cheer. After the last routine practice, the girls started leaving. "Remember to keep practicing, Gwen. You're starting to gain a few pounds. Don't act like I don't know about your Moon Pie stash in your locker." Nasia walked out of the gym, heading to her expensive car. "You bitch." Gwen muttered under her exhausted breath. Gwen packed up her things, and walked slowly through the parking lot. She felt like something was watching her. "H-hello? Is someone there?" A tall, pale, slender man came from the shadows. "Nope, no one here, but you and I. Lets say you and I go grab a bite to eat. I'm craving something juicy." The peculiar man said stepping closer to the helpless girl. "Nah, I think she's tired enough. She doesn't need to be hit on by someone who doesn't even dress like this generation." Brandon said walking out of the shadow. "Little boy, if I was you, I'd leave. You don't know what you're dealing with." Brandon cocked his head. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing." The man jumped at Brandon, knocking him on the ground. Brandon jumped back up, and punched the dark figure in the face. "You're the slayer!" The vampire started to run. "I really hate when you do that!" Before Brandon could get his stake, the man had left. "Oh my god, what was that thing?" Gwen said tearing up. "You should probably go home. It's never safe at night." Gwen got her car keys. "W-who are you?" Gwen turned around to look at Brandon, but he was gone. ---- Brandon walked into the school, searching for his long-time friends, Joey Mitchell and Ellie Hawthorne. They had been with him since Elementary school. When they found out that he was the slayer, they were happy. They supported him, even through his crazy legacy. Brandon found them standing at Ellie's locker, chatting crazily, not even noticing the enormous amount of students passing by. "That calc test was admittedly hard. I'm just glad I got an A minus on it." Ellie said picking at her sweater. "Hey guys, got room for one more in the group?" Brandon said joining into his best friend's conversation. "How was slaying last night, Bran?" Joey asked changing the subject from school, which he hated. "You know, same as usual. Except Gwen was the center of some new vampire's attention." Ellie laughed. "Not a shock, even vampires would rather have some air head cheerleader as a meal." Ellie said shutting her grey locker. "Well, I guess they don't want someone smarter than them, and we all know Nasia and her gang don't know much about anything." Brandon said laughing. The trio started walking down the hall. "What about Tyler. Did he go with you?" Ellie asked. "Surprisingly, no. He decided to stay home. Usually he would kill to critique how I'm not doing any of the things he taught me to do in battle, but I'm guessing he had other plans. Probably boring plans" Brandon said walking to his classroom. "We'll see you after class, Joey!" Ellie said waving as the bell rang and the English room door shut. ---- Brandon exited his classroom and saw Nasia crying at her locker. "I'm guessing daddy didn't buy her what she wanted." Ellie said putting her books in her cramped locker. Nasia walked by. "I just don't understand." Brandon started to fade out of Ellie's story about her adventure in Chemistry class. He listened to Nasia. "S-she just was dead. We found her lying in the locker room. She had a pierced neck." Brandon quit listening. He looked sharply at Ellie. "Looks like I have patrolling to do." Brandon said unenthusiastically. Ellie looked awkwardly at Brandon. "Slayer duty, I'm assuming?" Brandon walked down the hallway. ---- When school let out, Brandon arrived to Tyler King, his wathcer's house. "Looks like we have a vampire problem on campus." Brandon said putting his coat on Tyler's island. Tyler looked away from a demon book he was read. "What do you mean?" He asked shutting the old, dusty book. "A girl was murdered by one. I'm thinking it was the same one I saw the other night while patrolling." Brandon fiddled with his gold cross necklace that sat comfortably on his neck. Tyler grabbed a stake and handed it to Brandon. "Then I guess you should probably get to work." Brandon rolled his eyes. "God forbid I have a night where there isn't any supernatural things going on." Brandon left the Tyler's house and headed to school, again. ---- Brandon walked warily onto the campus. He looked around, trying to find clues to where the vampire might be. "HELP!" A girl said shrieking across the campus. Brandon started running toward the noise. He arrived to find Nasia being attacked by the same vampire from the other night. "You would think after the last time, you'd find a new place." Brandon said pulling his stake out. "Slayer, I brought a friend this time." A blonde girl jumped at Brandon, knocking him to the ground. She sat on him, trying to bite his neck. "Get the hell of me, you parasite!" Brandon kicked the vampire off of him. Nasia struggled to get out of the vampire's grip. The girl hopped back up from the crash, and came running for Brandon. Brandon threw his foot out, and kicked her at a bench. "Nasia, just run!" Brandon screamed, preparing to fight the two vampires. Brandon round kicked the girl in the face. The male vampire came running toward him. Brandon put the stake straight in front of him, and felt the male run straight into it. The vampire turned to dust. "JOHN! You killed my boyfriend, you dumb bitch!" The female screamed. She got up and ran off, leaving Brandon sitting there awkwardly. "On the bright side, I still have time to go home and do my homework. Too bad I don't feel like doing that." Brandon joked. ---- "You said the girl said the vampire's name was John?" Tyler asked Brandon. Brandon nodded at Tyler. Tyler walked over to his bookcase and pulled out a book. He skimmed through the various pages, until he looked up. "There's a record of a vampire named John back in the eighteenth century. He worked for a very old vampire organization ran by a vampire called the Priest. The Priest wanted a giant apocolypse, but something went wrong. The Priest's minions scattered for a long time. It's weird that they're all back now. There's record of a girl who stuck by John. Her name was Lily." Tyler still scanned the book. "Wow, what a very weird group." Brandon said looking at the pile of books lying on Tyler's dining room table, "You haven't been getting out much lately, have you?" Tyler ignored Brandon's question. He walked over and pulled out another book. "Well, I'll leave you to your research. I just came to alert you of my news." Brandon left Tyler's house, and headed home to enjoy what was left of the night. ---- The Priest sat in a dark ruin. "You say the slayer killed John? He must be a lot stronger than I thought he would be. None the less, keep testing him." Lily frowned at the comment. She didn't know what to say. "S-sir, It's the slayer we're talking about. He beat the hell out of me!" Lily said shaking. The Priest scanned her. "Don't worry, my child. Brandon's going to squirm at my hands. I have big plans for this slayer." Category:Blog posts